


Random Ash Williams Headcanons

by Sadlyjustexisting



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyjustexisting/pseuds/Sadlyjustexisting
Summary: Some headcanons for Ash because i can't stop thinking about him
Relationships: Ash Williams/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Random Ash Williams Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language,i'm sorry for any mistakes.Feedback it's always appreciated

•He may act that he's the best guy out there but he's so insecure

•Give him kisses,he deserves them

•Hugs too,a lot,he's very touch starved

•Praise!!!He loves it,it makes him feel more confident  
If you give him a kiss on the cheek he would take your face in his hands and force you to give him a proper kiss(you're fine with that)

•He would give you a lot of gifts(all of them stolen) and he'll say it's a "worker discount"(when he used to work in the shop)

•When hunting for deadites he would make sure you're 100% safe and that nothing wrong is gonna happen to you,it would kill him if anything happened to you

•He would get jealous if he sees anyone flirting with you but won't act about it,he would just look at you and feel happy when you said to the other person that you're unavailable since you have a boyfriend

•He would only intervene if he sees you're uncomfortable

•If you somehow work while dealing with deadites,he would 100% try to make dinner/lunch/other house chores because he sees you're stressing out 

•He gets too many nightmares,so cuddle him and tell him that everything it's fine,Pablo,Kelly and you are okay

•He's the little spoon but he says he's the bigger one because he's a "macho"

•Hold his hand!!!plus if it's the metal one(kiss it too)

•He would make you sit on his lap every time he has the chance

•He would hug you from behind whenever he can

•He gets scared when you get hurt while hunting for deadites,he won't say anything to you but he'll blame himself for it.He'll get a little distant just for your safety but you'll have to talk to him and tell him that it wasn't his fault and you were going to get hurt regardless

•He lost so many people he loved,he just doesn't want for you to be on the list

•It's hard for him to say “i love you” but he'll show to you how much you mean to him

•If you say it first,he'll break down in front of you,you'll have to give him kisses all around his face and he'll whisper “i love you too” with a smile

•If he says it first,it would be out of exasperation,after you get hurt or almost die.You guys would get into an argument and he'll shout “i don't want you to die,i love you so much and i can't imagine living without you”.He'll have tears in his eyes and he wouldn't realise what he said until he sees you looking directly at him with a shocked expression.Of course you said it back

NSFW

•He's horny like 90% of the time

•If he sees you kill a deadite he would want to fuck you on the spot,it doesn't matter that his friends are there

•He's a dom most of the time but he likes being a sub from time to time

•He has a daddy kink,so call him "daddy" in the worst places just to tease him

•"Jefe" or "Sir" work too(but only when you say them)

•He gets upset(with himself) when you use toys because he thinks he's not fulfilling your needs,just tell him it's to add some "spice" to the bedroom or when he's away and you're needy.After that he would try to like them

•If the trailer it's being used(by Kelly and Pablo),you guys would fuck on the back of the Delta

•If you're smaller than him he would be into that,he's a big guy and if you're short too??he's in heaven

•He won't do aftercare the first few times you guys hook up because he's not used to it


End file.
